


Sundered

by kiapurity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: A small FFXIV drabble, assume the entire thing is 5.4 spoilers.
Kudos: 2





	Sundered

Watching from above, a lonely group watched on in horror as their star, the only home that they’ve ever known; was shattered into pieces from one mighty stomp. The shards that flew from the explosion with the remaining voices went out like flames snuffled from a wind blowing across the sea of candles.

One candle, the brightest of them all, he hoped was still holding out. But no, he realized that even the brightest candle, with the intensity of a sun, was broken into pieces. The pieces rolled over across the wooden floor. The very tip of it with the wick left intact gave off a gentle waft of a dying flame fading into smoke.

Nearly driven mad to grief over his beloved friend, the one who gave the council trouble over the years with their seat in which they were supposed to use to observe the world itself. Instead, they chose to use their seat to help all who came across their path and even in the end, they got so angry at the council’s inactivity regarding seeking the truth behind the star shower and resigned. Even told them that summoning Zodiark was a mistake that they would pay many times over for.

(There was a certain truth that he quietly demurred that his friend saw it as a violent cycle of sacrificing lives just to solve a problem which in turn created more problems of lives lost trying to bring the first set of lost lives back.)

The knowledge that his dear friends were all gone was offensive and yet, there was nothing for the trio to do while secure in their void. They were all that was left of the world when it was once whole. It was time for them to come up with a new strategy as their primal had been ejected from the star, broken and buried within the moon itself.

There was no time for regrets, only action.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to go gender neutral for Azem for the reader's sake.


End file.
